I Don't Know What to Say
by WildCard555
Summary: Honestly don't really know what I was thinking when I typed this story. Lets just say Fairy Tail got back home from winning the Grand Magical Games in the year X795. The only question is how hard did they party once they got into the Fairy Tail Guildhall, and will there be any consequences. Hope you guys/gals enjoy.


Okay this one just kinda randomly hit while I was at work. Don't know if this one will be any good, but I'm going to go for it anyway. Be prepared for a weird read. Also I want to apologize if this it hard to follow what's going on. I'm not very good when writing using several characters in one scene.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

**I Don't Know What to Say  
**

Awake Lucy found herself staring up at the ceiling of the Fairy Tail Guildhall. She'd been awake now for a few minutes now and wasn't completely sure why she continued to lie down on what must have been the bar top with her left leg hanging to the side with the foot resting on one of the stool. Thinking about it it was a wonder she had managed to sleep on it while feeling she had gotten plenty of sleep. Strangely while mentally she felt rested her body felt sore like she'd been exercising all night long. "Am I dreaming?" She asked herself. Not sure why she had woken up in the Guild feeling the hard wood from the top of her head down to her foot.

Sitting up did she look around the hall to see bodies of her fellow guild members laying scattered across it. Only unlike many a times they'd all been laid out in the guild either from fighting to hard, or partying even harder did her realize that everyone was naked. "KYA!" She screeched pretty much seeing her family naked. "Perverts." Soon after finally realizing she was just as nude as the rest of them.

"UGHHH!" "MMMMNNNN!" "Five more minutes!" "I don't want to get up!" The Fairy Tail mages all began to groan if frustration being awoken after such a peaceful dream. Then eventually when they were all awake did they look around to see a sea of skin. "What in Mavis's name is going on?" Came from all but one woman. "Why are you all naked?"

"Not again!" Cana being the only one used to waking up naked in strange(r) places.

Looking around the room did Lucy see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira, Gajeel, Lisanna, Laxus, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Evergreen, and finally Bickslow. All the girls freaking out while the guys couldn't stop themselves from checking out the women.

Natsu happened to be at the foot of the bar turned around to see Lucy sitting on the bar. Still always the dense lovable idiot seeing his Nakama naked didn't really bother him at all since he's seen he like this before. "Hey Lucy why are you naked?" Still not realized that he was naked too.

Flustered she began to cover herself up with a white cleaning towel behind the bar. "Pervert." Attempting to kick him only her core shot a stinging pain through her lower body preventing her from kicking the goofball. '_The hell?'_

"Hey you're leaking something..." Pointing down at her crotch. "Out of...there."

"What?" Turning away from him did she look down to see a white substance making its way out of her. All around her did she hear questions being asked only to be answered with I don't knows. Looking to her left did she see Erza. Looking down did she see the same stuff leaving her as well. Scanning the room did she see the same thing from all the women, and also... ... ... that all the guys's cocks were glistening in what must have been their juices. "OH MY GOD I THINK WE JUST HAD AN ORGY!" She shouted.

Upon hearing that everyone one after another realized that what was shouted was true. Well except for one guy.

"What's an Orgy?" Natsu asked ever so innocently.

Covering his eyes with his right hand seeing what Lucy shouted was true. "Its a sex party Flame-Retard." Gray shouted at his life long rival.

"Are those fun?"

"Please tell me you know what sex is!" He asked worriedly. More so for any of the women the Fire Dragon Slayer stuck his dick in. Then again he was worried about who he stuck his in.

"I've disgraced myself." Erza said leaning her head on the bar top. Upset at herself for not only having sex before marriage, but also having no memory of which, or how many of the men had filled her and her sisters up with the cum escaping their bodies. Pressing her front on the top exposing her rear. "Someone punish me for being a perverted woman!" Wanting someone to spank her.

"Who knows someone might have done that last night." Mira giggled looking at her best friend standing opposite of her on the bar seemingly not bothered too much.

"Juvia demands punishment as well." Juvia said appearing right next to the redhead. "And Juvia demands that Gray-Sama be the one do punish Juvia." Half angry and half happy. Angry that she let someone other Than Gray have sex with her, but also happy more than certain that sometime last night they had become one.

Hearing his name being called out. "Not Now!" Gray shouted at the direction he heard the voice, and then swiftly turned back doing his best to explain to Natsu what sex was, and the consequences they could all be paying in nine-months time.

"So what you're telling me is is that Someone was trying to make a baby with Lucy last night?" Natsu questioned trying his hardest to understand what Gray had deemed 'important'.

Not really paying attention to all the commotion did Cana walk to and behind the bar to get herself a drink. She also happened to be the only one of he women not embarrassed by the whole situation. "Well out of all the guys here its a tie between Laxus and Natsu for biggest dick in Fairy Tail." Wondering if either of them where inside her last night.

"How can you be so calm?" Levy asked who had snuck behind the bar to hid herself.

"What you've never been in an orgy before?" She asked nonchalantly.

"NO!" She answered fully embarrassed.

Laxus looked on at everyone. "Best night I can't remember anything about." Smirking to himself more than certain he did it with all the girls.

"Oh Yeah Babies!" Bickslow agreed with his boss.

"So you are pierced down there?" Lisanna said looking at Gajeel whom was the closest one to her upon waking up.

"Gi Hi Hi!" The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked. "Hopefully it was appreciated." Never forgetting just how painful that particular piercing was.

"We're all real Men now!" Elfman Boosted to which everyone yelled at him to shut the hell up.

"Everyone Be Quiet so we can figure out what happened." Freed Demanding everyone's attention. "We need to figure out what happened.

Natsu raised his hand. "Before we do has anyone seen my scarf."

"I'm borrowing it." Evergreen announced having the fabric wrapped around her busty chest.

"Give me my scarf back Evergreen." Natsu demanded trying to take back his precious scarf.

"NO!" tightening her grip on the scarf she was using to cover up her lady parts.

"Real Men give women clothing to cover themselves up." Elfman shouted trying go get Natsu to let go of her scarf.

Looking around the room did Freed see clothing scattered all over the hall. "Is that seriously the only piece of clothing that didn't get destroyed?" He sighed not seeing one shred of clothing that hadn't been ruined in some manner making them un-wearable.

Though embarrassed everyone sat around in a circle either mostly or completely naked. None of them dared leave not having enough clothing to cover one person to go out and get them more. So essentially they were stuck in the guild.

After several minutes of trying to figure out what happened last night none of them could actually remember having sex despite not one dry whistle or non leaking hole. All they knew was that they had all come back from X795 Grand Magical Game, and a triumphant one at that. So needless to say once they arrived home last night and partied. From what they guessed one of the drinks, or barrels they drank from must have been spiked with a powerful lust spell. Thus making last nights final hours from a typical Fairy Tail party to the Orgy they had all just awoken from not so long ago.

For those of the 14 who were virgins before last night in exception to Natsu were ashamed that they had given up their virginity's when they valued them and wanted that first time to be special, only to not remember who had taken it.

Those who had experienced the pleasures before were upset they couldn't remember what must have been the best night none of them would never remember.

And Natsu...well...Natsu was being Natsu trying to pretend he knew what everyone was talking about still trying to wrap his head around what Gray explained to him about sex. '_How can me putting my 'dick' in one of the girls 'vagina' possibly make a baby?'_

"What's going on?" A young male voice called out from behind one of the many knocked over table.

Hearing that younger voice froze up the entire guild hall in horror.

"OW HOW HOW!" Another young voice made itself known behind a different table, only this time it was a feminine voice.

Half of the people who had looked towards the first voice turned to the second one. Those looking at the first saw Romeo stand up with the table hiding his privates, but from how bare his chest was they knew he was naked. "What happened?"

"Why do I feel so sore?" The female voice called out. Levy looked over to see Wendy curled up trying to hid her revealed form.

'Fuck!' Everyone swore inwardly. Sure both Romeo and Wendy were 16 and were at the age of consent, but everyone else was in there 20's making this not okay. _'We're going to jail!_'

"Hey Lucy." Natsu called.

"What Natsu." Lucy hoping that at some point she'd wake up.

"I still don't get this sex thing."

"Natsu do us all a favor and shut the fuck up?" Gray said frustrated as hell from this whole situation the 16 Fairy Tail members got themselves into.

"Please tell me this idiot didn't get any of you gals pregnant." Gajeel said.

"So what if I did." Natsu retorted towards his fellow Slayer. He might not understand what was being talked about, but he did know how to start a fight. A place he was a genius. Also he felt it would help calm everyone about the whole situation.

"What do you mean 'What if I did'?" Lucy said picking up the man somehow by his collar bone. "Pregnancies aren't funny."

"Calm down Lucy." Levy said trying to calm her best friend down. "Its not like any of us had control." Trying to accept what has happened.

Erza Re-Quipped a sword in her hand and pointed it at the closest male's throat near her. "You better take responsibility if something does happen." She threatened

"Hey who said we even did it last night babies." Bickslow trying to calm the woman down before she could stab him.

"Well even if you were." Freed began. "it would be a one in eight change of it being any of us since no one can recall last night.

"Freed now is not the time for statistics." Evergreen scorned her teammate smacking him with her fan.

Amongst all the arguing taking place and threats of violence the guild was soon bouncing the echoes of all the shouting. Eventually someone threw the first punch which soon lead to an all out brawl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON YOU DAMN BRATS!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the voice of the angered master. Looking at him did they see Jason and four other reporters from Sorcerer Weekly behind him looking flabbergasted at the sight of what they had just walked into. All but one of them turned to run away from scene to run away from the guild smelling of sex, and filled with naked men and women.

"COOL, COOL! Jason shouted in excitement seeing the story was all his now.

"LEAVE NOW!' Master Makarov roared.

"cool." Running away after pissing his pants out of fear of the old man.

Now that the employees of Sorcerer Magazine have left Makarov looked angrily at all of his children still as naked as the day each and everyone of them was born. "THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS?" Seeing them all looking away from him in shame embarrassed not only themselves, or the old man, but for all of Fairy Tail after all the years they spent to rebuild the Fairy Tail name over the last four years only to disgrace the name in one drunken sexy night. "NOW CLEAN THIS UP WHILE I GET YOU ALL SOME CLOTHES TO WEAR!" The rest of the day was spent by the sixteen members of Fairy Tail cleaning every square inch of the building, and I mean every square inch inside the guild. After all they could have done it anywhere in the building last night.

**The End!  
**

* * *

Originally thought of doing more chapter for this story, but my muse never gave me more inspiration for this story. So this story is only a one-shot so I hope you all enjoyed it.

Until next time my lovely readers.

Have an awesome one.

WildCard555 Out.


End file.
